


Эфирно-оккультная любовь к чаю

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Photo, Photo Set
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: «Змея наматывается на колесо»Форма:кулинарный неформат
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864702
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: челлендж





	Эфирно-оккультная любовь к чаю

**Author's Note:**

> Рецепт кекса (для формы d=26 см): 4 средних очень спелых бананов, 100 гр сливочного масла, 3 яица, 300 гр муки, 1/2 стакана сахара, 1 пакетик разрыхлителя, 1 пакетик ванильного сахара, чуть-чуть соли; для змеи: 200 гр маршмеллоу, 250 гр сахарной пудры, пищевой краситель; для украшения: сахарные "глаза", сахарные шарики, 1 гвоздика, пищевые фломастеры, кандурин, белая шоколадная глазурь.

  
  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/33/a5/ksgZjId1_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/8e/a1/LqeLXWKe_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/42/ucKYFvIo_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/6a/3a/GNw1eVV8_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/f8/iZLAoerW_o.png)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/72/gkHmhvsC_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 15.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
